The present invention relates to methods of manufacture of flexible circuits used in construction of radio frequency (RF) antennae.
Radio frequency antennae are typically made in a conductive coil pattern. The conductive coil pattern allows the antenna to receive and radiate energies in the radio frequency range. Typically, the antenna is optimized to transmit and receive energy in a relatively narrow portion of the radio frequency range.
Radio frequency antennae are used in a number of different areas including inventory control. Often the radio frequency antenna is connected to an integrated circuit. The integrated circuit receives energy from a detector unit, modulates the energy with an identification pattern stored in the integrated circuit, and then retransmits the modulated energy to the detector unit. Such inventory control units, including the radio frequency antennae, can be made quite inexpensively.
One way of forming a radio frequency antenna is to stamp out a conductive coil out of a sheet of metal. The downside of this method is that the production of the metal coil results in a large amount of scrap metal. Additionally, the radio frequency antennae produced by stamping from a sheet of metal may be stiffer than desired.
Another way of forming the radio frequency antenna is to use strip-back techniques common in printed circuit (PC) board fabrication. In PC board fabrication, a layer of the conductive material is formed on top of a substrate, and the areas not used for the antenna are stripped away. This method tends to be wasteful when used to produce the radio frequency antenna, because the radio frequency coil antenna tends to be about 10% of the surface area of the substrate. This compares to coverage areas of 70-80% common with typical PC board implementations.
Another way of forming a radio frequency antenna is to use conductive inks. Typically, the conductive ink is printed in a RF antenna coil pattern on top of the substrate. The conductive ink is then cured. The printed antennae may be used as is or electrodes are attached to the conductive ink pattern and a metal layer is electroplated on top of the conductive ink pattern. FIG. 1 illustrates this prior art embodiment. The electrode is attached pad 22 to electroplate the metal material on top of the conductive ink pattern. Because of its cost, the conductive ink material tends to be applied in relatively narrow and thin layers. This means that when a voltage source is attached to pad 22, there is considerable electrical resistance between pad 22 and point 24 near the center of the pattern. Due to this electrical resistance, the electroplated material preferentially coats the areas near the electrode at pad 22, rather than position 24. This makes it difficult to obtain a proper electroplated coating on top of the conductive ink.
One possible solution is to use the conductive ink with a thicker or wider pattern, thus reducing the resistance per length of the conductive ink strip. The downside of this solution is that the conductive ink is expensive compared to the much cheaper electroplated material.
For the above reasons, it is desired to have an improved method of forming a radio frequency antenna.